


The Famous Living Dead

by Arsenic_Phantom



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Nirvana
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic_Phantom/pseuds/Arsenic_Phantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero isn't happy with his life or where it's headed, and he wants it to change. Then he runs into something he never thought was possible. He ran into a dead man. This dead man shows him what life should really be, even if he isn't living anymore. Frank must make a choice. Stay with this corpse, or live the life that was planned out for him. Frerard based off of THE CORPSE BRIDE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It had been set, Frank Iero was to be married on the fifth of February to a beautiful and wealthy Jamia Nestor. It had all been carefully planned to perfection. When the fifth came, the two would be taken to a cute little white church somewhere in Europe along with a very carefully chosen group of guests. Frank wouldn't be wearing just any old suit either. No, his parents had a midnight black tuxedo tailored specially for him. Jamia would also be clothed in a crisp white wedding gown that had been handmade. Yes, this day was made to be perfect, the wedding that was only found in a dream. And if this had been Frank's dream, everything would have been perfect.

Though Frank would have never chosen any of this, it was all chosen for him. The location, the suit, and even the bride had all been preselected by his not so loving parents. They didn't really care about what Frank wanted, they just wanted him to marry someone who had money, being that they didn't come from an extremely wealthy family. The worst part was, Frank had never even uttered a word to this Jamia woman, and he had only seen her in pictures, so he certainly wasn't thrilled to be marrying a total stranger. Granted, she was pretty, but he couldn't see himself with someone like her. Frank saw himself with someone that had less money, someone he knew, and someone... male. He had never told his parents that he was gay, they wouldn't have allowed it, so the though of marrying, kissing, and starting a family with a woman repulsed him. He knew that he dreaded wedding was going to be the longest day of his life.

He had tried to convince his parents to call off the wedding thousands of times, but they turned it down, insisting that this was good for him, and that the moment he laid eyes on Jamia in her wedding gown, he would fall in love. Though he knew for a fact that he wouldn't. So when the day before the wedding came, Frank was beyond stressed. His parents had be kept busy with all the details, such as making sure that the napkins were the correct color, giving Frank the perfect opportunity to steal away to his favorite music shop to relieve some pent up stress. He entered the store and let out a quite large sigh, he was going to get married to a girl he never met in less than twenty four hours, he had the right to sigh that much. Frank examined a cd, reading the list of songs, wondering what kind of sound these people had. My Chemical Romance... it sounded sort of interesting, so why not give them a shot? 

Frank nodded and walked to the next isle. He had been so out of it, that he had accidentally ran into someone in the very isle, knocking their cd's they had been holding everywhere. He instantly dove down to pick them up, muttering a string of apologies. He stood up and handed them to the woman in front of him. He took a look at her. She was taller than him (but aren't they all?), and she had dark hair that fell to her shoulders. For some reason, she seemed all too familiar to him. But as soon as he made the realization, so did she. "Oh! You must be Frank Iero, right?" Jamia asked. Frank rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously. "Y-yes, and you must be Jamia, am I correct?" He asked, to confirm his guess. "Oh my gosh, yeah, and I'm totally excited to get married, ya know?" She said.

Frank didn't know what to say. If he agreed, she'd think he was actually excited, and you know, that's lying, but if he told her the truth, that he was gay and he was dreading the next day with so much passion... that would be bad. He only stood there awkwardly and shifted his feet across the floor. "Um... sure, I guess.." was his only answer. She grimaced and put her hand on her hip. "You don't really want to get married?" She asked, her voice getting a little higher. Frank looked up quickly. Shit, he'd made her cry. This was going to be bad. "Why don't you want to marry me? Don't you love me??" She said, raising her voice. A few other costumers turned their head to watch the exchange. "N-no! It's not that it's.. just... well, yeah it's that... but it's because I don't know you! We literally just met, like today, do you really think I'm comfortable marrying someone I don't know?" He asked. 

Her eyes went wide as tears poured down her face. "You hate me, don't you?! You want me to just leave and to never see me again, huh? Well that's not going to happen, Frankie, I will marry you, and you'll be stuck with me for the rest of my life!" She shouted. Hushed murmurs echoed through the room at this. Of course it looked interesting, he was being screamed at by his fiancee. Frank didn't know what to do. He dropped the cd he was holding and ran out the door. He felt his feet smack against the pavement as he ran. His life at that point felt like a living hell that he couldn't escape. It was torture, it was like his life hated him and it was trying to make it hard for him. 

He didn't know where to go. He couldn't go home, his parents would hound him with wedding preparations, and he had no friends to run to, so he was totally alone by this point. He was scared and had nowhere to go. He ran down the street, pushing people to get past, and getting strange looks from the people he ran past. He didn't really give a shit though, he just needed out of there. He ran until his legs felt like jelly, and when he stopped, it turned from jelly to lead. Running to a slightly large grove outside of town, Frank sat in the grass, leaning his back up against a tree and sighed, tears silently ran down his face as he took in what had just happened. He met his future wife, made her cry, and ran away from her, yeah... he was feeling pretty great at that point.

Meanwhile, back at the music shop, Jamia stood there in total shock as she saw her future husband tell her that he didn't want to marry her, then run away. Normally, people didn't say no to her, so this was totally uncommon. Random costumers murmured a bunch of things like, "oh my gosh, did that really just happen?", or "wow, that guy must not have a heart, to make a pretty girl like that cry." Jamia didn't know what to say, she was beyond embarrassed by this whole scene. Well, until one man walked up to her with a warm smile on his face. "You know," he said. "I can make you forget about that man. Why would you want to marry him anyway?" She looked up at him with teary eyes. "I don't... My parents set up the marriage." She explained. The man smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm Matt Pelissier, what's your name, sweetie?" He asked. She smiled shyly and moved closer to him. "Jamia Nestor." She replied. He smiled again. "Why don't we meet your parents, and maybe they'll see that I'm more suitable than that man." With that, they were off.

 

As the hours passed, and as the sun set, revealing a morbid moon, Frank was sitting there, crying his black rimmed eyes out. He couldn't believe what had just happened. By then, Jamia had probably told her parents about this little exchange, meaning it must have gotten to his parents, so he had no chance of going home without being yelled at. He didn't know where to go. He felt stress rising up inside of him as all of these thoughts came to mind. Suddenly, a very soothing voice was heard singing a song. "I never.... said I'd lie and wait forever... If I died, we'd be together now... I can't always just forget her... but she could try..." Frank turned his head side to side to see who it was that beautiful voice was coming from. Seeing nobody he sat back, listening to more. "At the end of the world... or the last thing I see... you are never coming home, never coming home... Could I... Should I.... And all the things that you never ever told me, and all the smiles that are never ever..." 

Suddenly, the voice was right behind him, singing, "Ever... get the feeling that you're never... all alone..." Frank gasped and spun around, the voice was farther away now, and the culprit was still yet to be found. "And I remember now... at the top of my lungs in my arms... She dies.... She dies!!" Frank stood up and walked circles around the tree. "Hello? Who's there!?!" He called. "At the end of the world... or the last thing I see... you are never coming home, never coming home.... Could I... Should I... And all the things that you never ever told me, and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me... Never coming home, never coming home... could I... Should I.. and all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me... For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me..."

Frank was getting scared. This person had better show themselves, or he'd end up screaming bloody murder. Suddenly, a half decayed corpse with burned skin appears in front of the man, pinning him to the tree. He had an evil smirk as he sang, "If I fall.... If I fall.... down..." Frank stared in horror at this monstrosity in front of him. He wasn't sure what it was, but it appeared to be a man, physically older than him, but looked like it could be over fifty years of decay damaging him. He held his breath as the thing kept singing. "At the end of the world... or the last thing I see.. you are never coming home, never coming home, never coming home, never coming home... and all the things that you never ever told me... and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me... never coming home, never coming home... Could I... Should I..... and all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me... for all the ghosts that are never gone..." With that, the thing put a finger up to Frank's lips, shushing him gently as he engulfed the living man into darkness.


	2. Chapter Two

Gerard Way had died many many years ago, forty seven to be exact. Though he had always wanted it to be a natural death, that was not the case. My Chemical Romance, along with Green Day, were on a flight for their joined European tour. It was expecting to be smooth sailing, however, it was anything but. A technical situation occurred within the plane and the aircraft came crashing down. It was hectic and chaotic, and ended all but a few lives, Gerard's to be included. It was a tragic ending for the two bands, and a tragedy for millions of fans across the globe. Devastation set into the dead Gerard Way. His lover, though after the trauma to the head, he couldn't recall the name, survived the crash and went on with his life. Gerard felt like a traitor for leaving him behind like that. But thankfully, Gerard wasn't the only one living in the underground.

Life in the underground wasn't exactly what the living mind would expect. It was lively and somewhat entertaining, not just some pile of dirt with dead bodies lying everywhere. There were neighborhoods and colonies, get togethers and gatherings. It was like another world under there, only not the same. There were limbs scattered everywhere, and blood on everything, but other than that, it was very similar to the surface world. Gerard tried to keep as normal of a life as possible, doing his best to keep the band alive, though they were dead and many of their body parts would fall off. Live performances proved difficult when there was a missing member. Also, Gerard tried so hard to keep in touch with the surface world. He would often dig himself up and wander through groves and alleyways to watch the living. He tended to find himself lurking through New Jersey, the home state to him, his brother, and his best friend. And... it was there that he found him.

He was wandering around a small town in New Jersey, a town he hadn't been before. The town seemed kind and happy, a place that Gerard found to be strangely safe for New Jersey. A couple people spotted him, but brushed him off as just some special effects punk. He was about to turn into the next alley when he saw him. His old band mate walking into a music shop. It couldn't have been anyone else. The piercings, the tattoos, the general look of attitude, and the height all seemed to be exact. How could it have been anyone else? Gerard considered following him, but stopped himself in the fear of being questioned. So he waited... waited for about a half an hour before the man came sprinting out. He had been moving so fast, it was unbelievable. What had made him move at such a speed? This, Gerard had to find out for himself. He quickly vanished, an upside to being dead, and followed his lover through town.

Gerard followed as secretively as he could until the man came to a stop in a thickly wooded grove. Gerard stared in confusion as the man cried for hours upon hours. Why was he crying? Did he not want to live? Of course! The man must have been in so much heartache at the loss of Gerard, he couldn't contain it! Gerard stared at the man until he was only seen by the dim moonlight. Oh, he looked so beautiful like that. Gerard wanted to make his lover happy again, perhaps bringing him to see his old friends would cheer him up. But just going up to him, being in the physical state he was, would surely scare the man away. Gerard took a deep breath and softly began singing a song he knew his lover used to enjoy. "I never... said I'd lie and wait forever... if I died we'd be together now... I can't always just forget her... but she could try..." Gerard continued singing as the man searched for the cause of the voice.

Gerard sighed and continued to sing softly. He grew closer and closer to the man. And once he was close enough, right behind him, he knelt down, and sang gently into his ear. "Ever... Get the feeling that you're never... all alone..." The man spun around and Gerard vanished, giggling happily and singing his song. He watched as the man grew more and more confused. He wanted to come up to his lover so badly. He continued on with his song and slowly approached him. As soon as he was in sight, he quickly came forward, pushing his lover against a tree. "If I fall.... If I fall... Down..." Gerard sang gently. The look of fear was painted all over the man's face. Oh if only he knew. Gerard sang lovingly throughout the rest of the song. By the end, the man looked like he was about to scream, so Gerard gently pressed a finger to the man's warm pink lips as Gerard finished with, "For all the ghosts that are never gone..." The man couldn't hold it back, he moaned and fell forward, passing out.

Gerard took the man in his arms and lifted him off of his feet. The man's head fell softly onto Gerard's unbeating chest. Gerard sighed happily and started humming. He looked around, making sure no one was around as he slowly sank his lover and him deep into the underground. He looked around, seeing the dead that he knew somewhat well. He'd been around underground New Jersey so often, that many knew him. One turned to him and smiled. "Hey, Gerard, did you find a freshy?" They asked. Gerard only smiled in return. He couldn't tell them yes, he hadn't lied to them before, but he couldn't tell them the truth. To be honest, the dead weren't allowed to bring the living down, it was just against everything the dead knew. He didn't respond, only ran off again, on with his long journey to underground Europe. 

Once he was there, he smiled as he came up to the outskirts of his dead hometown. Once you die somewhere, that becomes your home, sad to say for some. He sighed nostalgically and made his way to his cruddy shack of a home. It was run down and old, but some place to go to call home. He let out yet another sigh and laid his lover out on his creaky bed. He smiled and knelt down beside him, taking his hand. "Oh... you'll love it here, I promise." He whispered. He giggled and sat up straighter, watching with hope as his lover shifted on the bed, opening his eyes. 

 

Frank woke up in a strange place that felt cold yet hot, cozy yet uncomfortable. He groaned and held his head. "What happened?" He mumbled. A voice suddenly asked, "Did you sleep well, sweet heart?" Frank turned around and gasped. There it was, that thing that was singing earlier in the grove. So it wasn't just some crazy dream... Frank whimpered and shook his head. "Who.... what are you?" He asked. The thing only stared at him with a soft smile. "Don't you remember me?" He asked. Frank shook his head and felt hot tears in his eyes and sweat trickle down his face. "No!" Was his only response. The thing frowned and stood up straighter. 

Frank couldn't believe what he was staring at. This thing... was dead. He could tell. It had a giant gaping hole in it's side... his side, and gashes all across his body. His skin was deathly pale and sunken in. He was skinnier than humanly possible, and his eyes... dead, yet full of energy. The dead man knelt down in front of Frank and took his icy cold hand in Frank's warm one. "I'm Gerard... you must remember me... you loved me once. Then the plane crash happened." He said to him. Frank yanked his hand away and shook his head. "No, I don't know a Gerard, and I don't know about a plane crash. I've never been in love and I.... what is going on?!" He cried. Gerard frowned again, this time looking more hurt than anything else.

He didn't say anything to Frank, only leaned closer. "You must remember me. Do you remember My Chemical Romance at least?" He pressed. My Chemical Romance? Frank remembered looking at the cd, but other than that, knew nothing else. "I saw something about it today...." Frank replied nervously. Gerard sighed and sat on the edge of the band. "You were in that band. I know you were. You played guitar, along with Ray, we had the best of times. You have to remember." Gerard said. Frank shook his head and felt tears spill down his cheeks. "No! I was never in that band, I don't know who Ray is, and I just want to go home!" He screamed. Of course, this was all just a dream. He must have fallen asleep at the grove and this was all just some fucked up dream! Frank instantly started slapping himself, and slamming his head against the wall. 

Gerard watched in confusion as Frank did this. "I'm sorry, but what are you doing?" Gerard asked. Frank slammed his head on the wall again and again. "Waking up. This is a dream. Dead people don't live, they're dead, they should be in coffins and shit! They can't talk, or sing, or kidnap living people! This is just some freaky dream!" Frank said with another slam to the head. Gerard grabbed Frank's face in his hands, staring at him with his dead hazel eyes. "I know this must be hard for you, honey, but really, it's going to be okay. You'll remember soon, and you'll remember me. We'll be just like we were before, and it will all be okay." Gerard said soothingly.

Frank gasped and pushed Gerard away. "No! I want out of here! I don't know who you are!" He shrieked. He stood up and bolted out of the shack, despite Gerard's cries to stop. Frank was terrified, confused, lost. But stopped as soon as he hit city streets. Even more of them. Dead people everywhere. They all looked sick and repulsing, skin falling off, revealing decayed and yellowed bones. They were dead eyed, if they even had eyes, and moping around with a zombified step. Frank screamed loudly and ran. Gerard sped after him as fast as he could, but being dead, your speed decreased greatly. "Hey! Come back!! I'll explain this! You can't go off on your own like this!!!" Gerard called out.

Ignoring it, Frank sped up, running into dead person after dead person, knocking them over. He didn't apologize though, it didn't matter, it was just a dream. Frank stopped when he ran into someone that didn't fall over. He stared at this person in horror. They had one eye and the creepiest grin on his face. "Hi there!" He said, tilting his head to the side. Frank watched, disgusted as the one bright blue eye rolled from one socket to the next. "Um... I-I.... uh..." Frank stuttered. Two others came up behind the smiling one. "I'm sorry, I believe his brains decayed faster than the rest of him." One said. Frank shook his head and walked backwards. He tripped over something, sending him falling to the ground. He looked at what he'd tripped on, and nearly threw up. A leg, a bloody leg lying on the sidewalk.

Frank looked around in confusion until someone said, "I'm sorry, could you hand me my leg? It fell off." Frank looked at the blonde decayed man sitting on a park bench. Frank was in so much shock that all he could do was grab the leg and hand it to him. The blond muttered a thank you before shoving it back on with a sickening sound. Frank couldn't contain in this time. He stood up and ran to a dead bush, vomiting his guts out. Once he was done, he spun around to see the blonde staring at him. "What are you doing down here?" He asked. Frank wiped his mouth. "I... I'm dreaming, I can be down here if I want." He replied. The blonde laughed and shook his head. "You're alive! Fucking alive! Oh man, well this isn't a dream. This is actually happening, bud." He said, getting slowly to his feet. He wobbled over and stuck out his hand. "I'm Bob Bryar." He told him. Frank nervously grabbed the hand. "If this isn't a dream, is this just some really fucked up dress up party then?" Frank asked.

Bob stared at him with wide glazed eyes. "You really don't know what's happening, do you? You poor thing. Well, come with me, and I'm sure my friend will explain everything. You know... you look kind of familiar." He said, putting a hand to his bearded chin. He shrugged. "Oh well, just come with me, I got to go somewhere anyway, I'm positive that he'll be there." Bob told him. He turned around to another man sitting on a bench. Frank examined the other, this one seemed more like a brain dead zombie. It would make sense too, there was a giant bloody hole on the side of his head. Bob sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Come on Mikey, we have to go to practice." Bob coaxed gently. Mikey turned his head slowly, moaning something uncomprehendable. "Yeah, I know, let's go, the others must be waiting." Bob told him.

Frank watched in confusion as the two men stood up and started walking. "Come on!" Bob said. Frank hesitated, but found himself following the two. It confused him, if all the other dead people were all so lively, why wasn't Mikey? Frank brushed it off and followed again until they came up on the same shack that he ran away from. Bob opened the door and smiled. "Gerard! We got a live one!" He called. Gerard instantly ran out the door and wrapped his arms around Frank. "Don't run away like that! I can explain everything." He said. Bob eyed Frank, making the man uncomfortable, then he gasped. "It's Josh, isn't it?" He asked. Gerard let out a yelp and smiled. "That's his name! I forgot... haha. I missed you Josh!" He said, hugging Frank again. Frank pushed Gerard off of him, something he found himself doing often. "My name isn't Josh, my name is Frank!" He shouted.

Gerard stared at him, then laughed. "No, I remember, your name is Josh. Where are you getting Frank from?" He asked. Frank shook his head. "I think you have the wrong person. It was nice meeting you all, but really, I need to go home. How do we get out?" Frank asked. Bob looked at Gerard, who looked back at him. "There is no way out." Bob said. Gerard bit his lip and looked down. "Hey, how did you get down here? I asked you before." Bob said to Frank. Frank looked at him and pointed at Gerard. "He... He brought me here, so he must know the way out!" He cried. Bob spun around to Gerard with wide eyes. "You brought him here? Gerard, you have to know how to bring him up, and you have to do just that! You can't just bring some stranger down here.. a living stranger! You know better than to bring the living down!" Bob said, slightly raising his voice.

Gerard stumbled backwards a little, sitting on his bed. "I know! I know... but.... you..." He began, walking to Frank. "You must remember me... you must. You're not Frank, you're Josh, you're the one that I love, and the one that loved me too! You have to remember!" He cried desperately. Frank stared at him and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you have to understand this, I'm Frank Iero, not who you think I am. I've never been in a band, and I've never fallen in love. You have to understand this. Please, I've never met you before in my life." He said. Gerard felt tears roll down his eyes. He gasped, touching his cheeks. The dead weren't supposed to cry, it just didn't happen. Once you're dead, you can't cry anymore. The underground was a place to be happy all the time, and to never feel pain again. "F-Frank... I'm sorry I've done this, I'll bring you back. I swear. I'm so sorry." Gerard whispered, sitting back on his bed.

Frank stared at Gerard and shifted uncomfortably. Bob stared at Gerard too, only in total shock. He knelt down beside Gerard and wiped his tears. "Gee... you're crying." Bob whispered. Gerard bit his lip and nodded, his face contorting in pain. "Yeah... I know.." He mumbled. Bob hugged him and looked at Mikey. "Mikes... can you get Ray for me?" He asked. Mikey stood there for a little before very slowly nodding and limping out of the house. "Why does he act like that when the rest of you act normal?" Frank asked. Bob looked at the door, then at Frank. "He didn't die the same as we did. We all died from the plane crash... but he didn't. He lost Gerard, he's his little brother, and he lost me, we were getting married, and um.... well, he suffered from insanity from the loss so fast, and ended himself by suicide... a bullet to the brain." Bob explained.

Frank frowned with sympathy and rubbed his arm awkwardly. "Oh um, I'm sorry to hear that.." He mumbled. "Yeah, well, suicide does more to you than it does if you die naturally or accidentally. When you purposely do it, the effects stay there. He had a bullet lodged in his brain, so he ended up more of.... of a zombie than anything else. It hurts to see him in such a condition, but I love him anyway, I take care of him the best I can." Bob said. Frank nodded and Gerard stood up. "Instead of talking about my brother, why don't we get you back up and to your normal life again, huh?" Gerard asked, smiling softly. Frank smiled back hopefully and nodded. "Yes, that would be great, thank you." He said.

Gerard wiped more tears from his face and smiled again. "Okay, lets go." He said, heading for the door. As he was about to do that, the door opened, showing a stone faced Mikey and another man with wild curly hair. "You guys wanted me?" The other asked. As soon as he asked that, he noticed the tears on Gerard's face. "Oh my.... what the fuck is going on?" He whispered. Bob motioned for him to come over, and soon explained everything. The man - Ray - gasped and hugged Gerard. "Oh my gosh! It's okay Gerard, he's out there somewhere, I promise. You'll find Josh before you know it." Ray said comfortingly. Gerard hugged back and nodded. "Yeah, I know, but for now, let's just bring Frank back." He said. 

Ray released his grip and the group of five men headed off for the outskirts of town. "Gerard, where did you get him?" Bob asked. Gerard laughed nervously. "New Jersey..." He muttered. The others gaped at him, then Ray said. "What the hell were you doing in New Jersey? You know we aren't supposed to leave! Then again... you did go to the surface world and brought back a live person, so I guess it's not the end of the world." He said. Gerard glared at his friend and they stopped far away from town. "Here will be fine." Gerard said sadly. The others agreed and all but Frank and Mikey soon began to dig a hole up above them. Frank watched as they dug for what was probably hours. So many things ran through his head. Where were they now? How would he get back? And when? What would happen when he got back home? Would the wedding be back on... or would it all come crashing down? What would his parents think? A frustrated growl brought Frank from his worry. "What's going on?" He asked. Gerard turned around and shook his head. "I can't get up there! I don't know what's happening!" He said.

The others stopped and frowned. "How long would it take you to get up?" Bob asked. Gerard turned to them and moaned. "Maybe five minutes, but it's been two hours!" He said. Suddenly, something started showing up from the darkness, it appeared in the underground moonlight, revealing a skeletoned man in a wheel chair. "Dr. Death Defying." One of them mumbled. The man nodded and made his way to Gerard. "Dr. what's going on?" Gerard asked, worried. The man stared at him through sunken eyes and said, "I know you've been going to the surface world, and I will not let that happen again. You, and the rest of you, all of us, are not allowed in the surface world again. Life up there is finished for us all, we are meant to be down here now. Life there stopped the day your heart did." Dr. Death said. Ray stepped forward. "But this man, we have to bring him up." He said sternly. Dr. Death looked at Frank and said, "It looks like he's stuck down here forever."


	3. Chapter Three

Frank felt his stomach twist into an impossible knot at the sound of Dr. Death Defying's words. Stuck there forever? No, that wasn't going to happen. "There has to be another way out, please, you've got to understand, I'm getting married tomorrow, I can't have this happen!" Frank said. "You're getting married?" A small voice asked. Frank spun around to face Gerard and nodded. "Yes, but it's not like I want to! I don't like this girl!" He said. "Then why are you marrying her?" Gerard asked. Frank didn't know what to say, he really didn't know why he couldn't have just told his parents what he really wanted. "It's complicated, but please, we've got to get me back somehow, I don't want to spend my entire life down in a dirt pile!" Frank said desperately. He swallowed as soon as those words escaped his mouth. "This is our home, Frank, I'd appreciate it if you didn't disrespect it like that." Ray said, leaning against a dry oak tree. 

Frank bit his lip and nodded. "I know, I'm sorry, but I'm just so damn confused right now. I don't know where I am, who you are, and what's going to happen to me." He said, his voice shaking. He turned to Dr. Death and felt tears fill his eyes again. "Is there a way to get back up? At all?" He asked. Dr. Death shook his head sadly. "No, there isn't. You can thank Gerard for bringing you down here." He said. Frank spun around, facing Gerard. Gerard looked back at him and shifted. He felt terrible, horrible, just completely guilty. "Frank... I'm so sorry..." He apologized quietly. Frank couldn't hold his tears back anymore, they came flooding out really fast. "I-it's fine... I just.... I want to go home." He said. Gerard wanted to hug Frank and to make him feel better, but he knew that it wasn't probably what Frank wanted. "I'm sorry, I don't know how many times I can say it." Gerard whispered.

Nobody knew what to do next, it had become incredibly awkward. "So um... until we figure out what to do... we should probably keep you somewhere. Not all of us are nice like this. Many of the others are angry because of their death and stuff like that." Bob said. Frank looked at the blonde and nodded. "Oh! You can hear some of our songs too!" Ray said, suddenly getting excited. The look on Ray, Gerard, and Bob's face lit up, Mikey's was still and dead like always. Frank looked at them and nodded a little. "Y-yeah... alright.." He whispered. Bob smiled wide and gripped Mikey's hand, who seemed a little bit happier. Ray walked up to Frank and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, it'll be fun, I promise." He said. Frank nodded and watched as Dr. Death Defying rolled himself away. As Bob, Ray, and Mikey walked away, Frank stood still, watching as Gerard pushed some dirt with his foot and sighed. "Gerard..." Frank whispered. Gerard lifted his heavy head and bit his lip. "Yeah?" He asked. Frank considered saying something to cheer him up, but could only say, "You coming?"

Gerard continued to chew on his bottom lip as he nodded. Frank offered a smile and reached his hand out. "Come on then.." He said. Gerard very nervously gripped Frank's hand lightly. Frank held back a gasp, Gerard's hand was comforting somehow. Frank smiled again and the two started walking behind the group. "Frank, I still can't tell you how sorry I am for doing this to you. I really did think you were someone else." Gerard told him. Frank sighed and looked at their feet. "It's fine, really. It was an honest mistake. I'm sure things will be okay. To be honest.... I'm relieved that I'm probably not going to get back up by tomorrow." Frank admitted. Gerard looked at him with wide eyes. "Really? Why?" He asked. Frank hesitated on responding, but then said, "This girl that my parents set up for me to marry... I don't like her. I couldn't possibly love her." Frank explained. "Also... I only met her today and she's not my type." 

Gerard watched, listening closely. Gosh, Frank was beautiful, just the way he carried himself, and how he was too nice to be mad at Gerard, even though he may have gotten him into the biggest mess he'd ever be in. At that last part, Gerard raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What is your type then?" He pressed. Frank blushed and smiled a little. "I don't know... someone who's down to earth, and nice, and um... someone that's kind of... male..." He said, whispering that last part. Gerard smiled at that and squeezed Frank's hand. "Don't be ashamed of being gay dude, it's actually a pretty great thing. It proves that you're not afraid to be you, and trust me, being yourself is one of the best things you can do. Never take your own life for granted. It's going to end someday, and it could happen any day. It's better that you be yourself, shameless to the end." Gerard told him. Those words burned into Frank's mind, it gave him a sense of hope. He looked at Gerard and smiled. Who knows, maybe being kidnapped by a dead guy wouldn't be so bad.

Once they show up at a small building that sort of resembled a garage, Bob, Ray, and Mikey go to their instruments and Gerard's hand releases Frank. He smiles and winks at the shorter man before going to the microphone. Suddenly, Gerard shouts, "Yeah I drink juice when I'm killing, cause it's fucking delicious..." Frank scoffed and raised an eyebrow as the music started. "Hanging in the portrait or atomic sun..... When I get the dirt we'll comeallylution.... I got a medical emergency... a medical emergency..... we got a medical emergency... a medical emergency...." Frank watched in confusion. Gerard's words were so fast, he could hardly understand them. "Stretching out my style free find my own blood, better bought their soul but they think it's a dud... I got a medical emergency, a medical emergency.... we got a medical emergency, a medical emergency.... whoaaaa..... whoaaaa..... whoaaaa..... whoaaaaa............. 1 2 3 4 bass!" Frank watched Mikey as he started in about a two second bass solo, it was interesting how well he played considering he had a gaping hole in the side of his head. Frank turned his attention back to Gerard as he sang, "1 2 3 4.... Hanging in the portrait or atomic sun..... When I get the dirt we'll comeallylution.... I got a medical emergency, a medical emergency.... we got a medical emergency, a medical emergency.... whoaaaa..... whoaaaa..... whoaaaa..... whoaaaa..... we got a medical emergency, a medical emergency!" 

The music came to a stop, and Frank couldn't help but applaud. That may have been the best music Frank had heard in a long time. Suddenly, a few other claps were heard, causing Frank to stop. He spun around, coming face to face with the three he saw earlier, the guy with the one icy blue eye was smiling just as widely, causing Frank to feel uncomfortable once again. "That was awesome guys! I haven't heard that song in such a long time!" One said. This one had dark hair sticking out everywhere on his head, he had dull green eyes and a killer smile. "Thank's Billie! Have you met our friend?" Gerard said. Billie looked at Frank and smiled again. "Yeah, I have, he ran right into Tre... and the one eyed creep had to weird him out." Billie said. Tre looked at Billie and smacked his shoulder. "I am not creepy! You be nice!" He said, smacking Billie on the shoulder. Frank found himself finding these names all too familiar. He knew he'd heard their names and faces from somewhere. After a while, he gasped, coming to his realization. "Green Day..." He whispered. Billie and Tre, who started hitting each other stopped and looked at him. "Yup, Mike's being antisocial though, he doesn't really talk now..." Billie explained. 

Frank looked over at the dead bassist and smiled. 'There must be something about bassists and not saying anything.' Frank thought to himself, chuckling a little bit. He looked back at Gerard, who had come up behind him. "These guys are like... our best friends. They'll be around quite a bit, so get used to the creepy one eye thing..." Gerard said. Frank nodded and looked at Tre, who found it entertaining to turn his head from side to side, letting his eye roll back and forth. Frank winced and spun around as someone started playing a really cool guitar solo. He watched as Ray started jamming out to whatever song it was he was playing through his mind, his head jerking up and down. "Ray, be careful!" Gerard called out. As soon as he said this, Ray's head comes flying off, landing in front of Frank's feet. Frank jumped up, letting out a squeal. "Holy shit!" He hissed. Ray started laughing as his decapitated body started searching for it's missing head. "Don't worry, it happens all the time." Bob said. Frank watched in horror when Ray's body found the head and just stuck it back on. At that, Gerard, Ray, Bob, Billie, and Tre start laughing. Frank looked around as if he had seen a ghost... which in this case would be kind of redundant.

Gerard noticed this and instantly stopped laughing. He wrapped his arm around Frank's shoulders and smiled. "Don't worry, Frankie, Bob's right, it happens all the time, it doesn't hurt him. That's how he died. But how he found his head after the accident... that will always be a mystery." He said, finishing with a giggle. Frank laughed nervously and looked at Ray, who was adjusting his head a little bit. "It feels funny though, but it's not bad." Ray told him. Frank, being in so much shock (something he was getting pretty used to by now), found himself only being able to nod. The others soon stopped laughing and they continued to talk about things like how their day was, and how miraculous it was when Mike said something along the lines of, "Shut the fuck up Tre, you're so annoying." Apparently, that was one of the only thing he's said in months, so it was a big thing for them. Frank felt uncomfortable suddenly, he didn't know why. He was beginning to find these dead guys normal and common, so what was making him so uneasy? He looked over and found Mikey's eyes burning into his soul. He was glaring at him for some reason. Slowly and unsure, Frank started walking toward the zombie like bassist.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mikey?" Frank asked. Mikey only stared at him, his glazed eyes seemed to burn into him even more. Frank shifted uncomfortably and tried to ignore it. He looked over and found himself staring at Gerard. Yeah, he was dead and stuff, but he really was attractive. His bright red hair was a little messy, coated in cobwebs, but still looked perfect. He had an incredibly small nose that Frank wasn't sure if it was small from he decay, or if it was naturally that way. His smile was bright and made him seem more alive than he actually was. For a dead guy, Gerard was cute, and wasn't that bad at singing either. Suddenly, a hand gripped Frank's shoulder, making him gasp. He turned to Mikey and found him glaring again. "What?" Frank said, trying to escape that grip. Mikey shook his head. "What, Mikey?" Frank said again. With that, Mikey pointed at Gerard, then at Frank, the shook his head. "You don't want me around him?" Frank asked. Mikey nodded, then walked away to Bob. Frank rubbed his shoulder and sighed. For a guy who's been decayed for so long, he had a strong grip. Why was it that Mikey was so protective of his older brother? That question, Frank couldn't answer. He sighed and walked over to the group when Gerard waved for him to. However long it takes until he got back to the surface was unknown, but Frank knew he was going to have a hell of a strange time.


	4. Chapter Four

Dr. Death Defying wheeled himself into his lab, searching for his partner. "Show Pony!" He called, his voice booming and echoing. The sound of rollerskates sounded from down a long hallway. "I'm coming!" A voice called. Just then, a boy came rolling out. He had long brown hair and was wearing tights. Show Pony was different from the others in the underground. He was more active, he was quicker... and he was alive. He himself didn't know why he was in the underground if he wasn't dead, but he knew Dr. Death before he actually died, so he knew he must have had a good reason to bring him down with him. "Yes sir?" He asked. Dr. Death turned to him and smirked as he said, "The other living one is here, and there is no way he can get out now." Show Pony frowned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Remind me again, Dr, why he needs to be kept here?" He asked. Dr. Death sighed loudly and shook his head. "Because... it takes a living sacrifice of two to bring someone back from the dead. I will use him simply to bring myself back to life." He explained. 

Show Pony looked around confused. "You said... two living people... who's the other?" He asked, swallowing hard because he already knew the answer. Dr. Death shook his head again and grasped Show Pony's wrist. "I'm going to use you too!" He shouted. Show Pony gasped and resisted the grip, but Dr. Death held tighter. "You can't leave me now, Show Pony, we're partners, and you said it yourself, you'd give up anything for me. Why won't you give up your life so I may live again?" He asked. Show Pony felt tears in his eyes, his heart pounding from fear. "Dr. Death, please let me go... please." He begged, pulling back again. "No, I wont. You said you'd do anything, just do this for me." Dr. Death snapped. Show Pony pulled back harder, releasing himself from his grip. "No!" He cried, falling to the ground. Dr. Death came flying from his wheel chair, landing on the ground. "Show Pony! Get over here!" Dr. Death shouted as Show Pony got to his feet and quickly rolling away. Tears slid down the boys face as he sped out of the lab. He had to get away, he had to warn Frank.

He ran away for two hours before he found himself lost. He stopped and looked around at the old dead trees. 'Where am I?' He thought, looking up and around over and over again. He leaned up against a tree and sighed. He was scared. Dr. Death could easily find him and bring him back. And if he did, he would never be let go. And worse, he and Frank would be tortured before death. Show Pony couldn't believe that Dr. Death was willing to kill him to come back to life. What happened to the time that they had each other's backs? What happened to the time that they were always there for each other? What happened to the time where Dr. Death said he loved him? The though of that sent Show Pony into a fit of sobs. He couldn't forget all those times the two had together. The loved that Dr. Death claimed to have shared with him. He wiped his eyes and looked around. He had to find Frank before it was too late. He regained his balance and shook off his feelings. Who needed feelings when their life was on the line?

He glanced over his shoulder and his eyes lit up with hope. A town wasn't too far away. He quickly skated his way to the outskirts of the town and stopped. 'Would Frank be here?' He thought to himself. He decided to go for it. He needed to take any chances if it meant finding this other living person. He took of his skates, deciding he was better on foot rather than on wheels. Little problem, he didn't know where to start? This whole underground world could be where Frank is, what are the chances he'd be here? He decided to start asking the undead to see if they knew anything. After about an hours unluck, he was near giving up. He turned to a pair of deads, their hands linked together. Both male. One had a giant gash in his chest and stomach, the other looked like an ax was taken to one side of him, causing him to lean to one side. Show Pony shuddered, but approached them. "Hello..." He said nervously. A darker haired one looked at him and smiled. "Hi there! Whoa... you're alive! How is that even possible!! Do you know who Frank is?! I heard about him... Gerard Way has him I think. Oh, from what I've seen, he's really cute and-" The darker haired one was cut off by the one leaning to one side. "Shut up, Pete, don't tell this guy everything. How do you know you can trust him?!" He scolded.

Pete frowned and looked at the tilted one. "Whatever, I can trust him. And besides, I can put up a fight if he wants to hurt me." He said. Show Pony gasped, realizing that they knew Frank. "Do you know where he is? I'm looking for him. He's not safe here... and neither am I..." Show Pony explained. The tilted one looked at him funny and turned to Pete, who smiled wide and nodded. "I know this one!!! Patrick... can I tell him?!" Pete asked, sounding like a small child who knew an answer to a question. Patrick sighed loudly and nodded. "YAY!!! Okay... I saw him... I did. He went... in there!!!" Pete said loudly, pointing at a garage like building. Show Pony sighed in relief. The first town he looked in, and it was the right one. "Thank you!" Show Pony said, turning to the garage. "No problem!" Pete said then turning to Patrick. "He was kinda cute..." He said. Patrick elbowed Pete and rolled his eyes. "You think everyone's cute." He said. Pete giggled and nodded. "Yes, but you're the cutest!!"

Show Pony opened the door to the building and stepped back as something flew in front of his face. "Guys! Stop it, put me -ouch!- Put me down!!!" A voice said. Show Pony took a moment, taking in the scene, before realizing that two dead men were playing volleyball with another man's head. "Guys! Stop!!!" The head shrieked. One man laughed and and hit the head harder. "Nope!" He shouted. Show Pony winced as the head was thrown back and forth between the two. "Tre, Billie, stop abusing Ray and give his head back!" A voice shouted. The two men stopped their game and handed the head to a currently decapitated man. "Thank you." He head told them. "U-um... sorry to intrude... but I'm looking for... Frank...?" Show Pony said timidly. Ray looked at him as he positioned his head and nodded. "He's over there next to Gerard." He said, pointing in a corner. Show Pony turned his attention to the corner and saw a dead man and a live man speaking. The live man was blushing and giggling like a school girl. Show Pony saw the look in Frank's eyes and smiled. He remembered that look... the look of love.

Show Pony walked to them, his skates in his hands. "Um, excuse me? Are you Frank?" He asked. The live one turned to him and nodded. "Yes, that's me..." He said. Show Pony cleared his throat and looked at the floor. "My name is Show Pony, and we need to get out of here. Dr. Death Defying is planning on killing us both for his own selfish use... please, you have to believe me." He said. Frank's eyes turned from love to fear in one second. "Are you... joking?" Frank asked. "No! Why would I do that?! I'm serious. We're both in danger, and we have to get back to the surface before he finds us!" Show Pony exclaimed. Gerard looked around, muttering, "I knew it wasn't my fault!" Show Pony fidgeted with his skates and looked at Frank's confused look. "Please, I know it's strange, but you have to believe me!" He cried. Frank looked at him hesitantly. "Well... I'm surrounded by dead people who can talk, why not believe what you say? So how do we get out? He asked. Show Pony looked into his eyes and said, "I have a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

Frank leaned up against the wall as Gerard talked to him about My Chemical Romance, about how much of an impact it made on people, and how he wishes they could have survived so they could keep going. Frank listened closely, finding a lot to look up to about Gerard. He seemed like a very real person, very alive... even though he was dead. Frank found himself blushing at every time Gerard smiled or chuckled, or even brushing his hair out of his eyes (which his hair looked like it would be very soft for a dead guy). He could listen to Gerard forever, but unfortunately, someone else had different plans. "Um, excuse me? Are you Frank?" A boy asked. Frank turned to him quickly and nodded. "Yes... that's me." He said slowly. This one was different somehow. He seemed to actually be... alive. "My name is Show Pony, and we need to get out of here. Dr. Death Defying is planning on killing both of us for his own selfish use. Please you have to believe me." They said. Frank's eyes opened wider from this. Dr. Death seemed to be... nicer than that. "Are you... joking?" He asked. Show Pony gasped and shook his head quickly. "No! Why would I even do that? I'm serious, we're both in danger, and we have to get back to the surface before he finds us!" He exclaimed. Frank glanced at Gerard, who only said, "I knew it wasn't my fault!" Even in serious times, that boy brought humor. "Okay, I know this might be strange, but you have to believe me!" Show Pony cried. Frank eyed him hesitantly and bit his lip. "Well... I"m surrounded by dead people who can talk, why not believe you? So... how do we get out of here?" He asked. Show Pony simply said. "I have a plan."

Soon enough, Gerard brought everyone together so that Show Pony could tell them what he's planning. "Okay, I think I know how to get out of here, but it's gonna be tricky. I know why you can't get to the surface. It's because Dr. Death put a magical lock between the surface and the underground. I think I can sneak into the lab and get whatever it was that he used, and how he made it. Then we might be able to figure out how to reverse it." He explained. Gerard looked at him like he was crazy. "What, so you want us to risk Frankie's life to get something that might not even be what we need?!" He asked. Show Pony gave him a look and shook his head. "I'm not saying that. Frank is going to stay here until we get it. I'm risking my own life to get this. If it doesn't work, then we keep thinking." He said. Frank looked at the floor and blushed again. He loved it when Gerard called him Frankie. He looked up at Show Pony and chewed on his lip. "What happens if he gets you? What do we do then?" Frank asked nervously. Show Pony glanced at Frank for only a little bit, then spewed out the first thing that came to mind. "You keep running, never let anything hurt you, always stay beside someone. And if you ever come across Dr. Death, run faster. Do. Not. Look back." Frank nodded a bit. "So when are we doing this?" He asked, staring at Show Pony, who darted his eyes directly to Frank's. "Now."

Frank stayed back with Gerard, Mikey, and Mike as the others left for Show Pony's plan. He felt butterflies in his stomach, finally alone with Gerard (kind of) for a little bit. True, he was very nervous for his and Show Pony's safety at this point, but his mind seemed to betray his feelings to be absorbed with Gerard. "So, Frank. You're getting married? Tell me about that a little." Gerard said. Frank spun to face Gerard and blushed a little. "Uh... yeah. I'm not really all that excited though. I uh... don't even really know this girl." Frank said. Gerard raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "You don't know her, but you're getting married? How does that work?" He asked. Frank rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "My parents set up the marriage. They didn't care what I wanted, they just want me with someone that has money. I met this girl today... when you kidnapped me. She seemed like a bitch to me. So the only reason I wanna go back up to the surface is really to continue working on music." He explained. Gerard opened his dull eyes and laughed. "They set your marriage up without even giving you a choice?" He asked. Frank nodded, looking at the floor. "Yeah, I mean, I don't even like girls like that..." He said trailing off. Gerard only nodded and smiled a little bit. "Hey, don't worry, if you can't get back up, that might even be a good thing. If you can't get up there, you can't marry her, and you can stay here with us!" He said. Frank looked up at Gerard and couldn't help but smile. He was so sweet, and so adorable without even knowing it. 

"So what kind of music do you do, Frankie?" Gerard asked, changing the subject. Frank blinked and smiled. "I play electric, I'm trying to form a band, but nobody really likes me, and it's difficult to start a band with people that don't like you." He said, laughing a bit. Gerard smiled wider and looked behind him at Ray's guitar. "Lemme see what you can do." He said excitedly, running to the guitar. He handed it to Frank and put the strap around the small man. Frank laughed nervously and looked at Gerard. "Y'know... I'm not very good at this." Frank warned. Gerard quickly grabbed Frank's hand and smirked. "You'll need this." He said. Frank looked at his hand as Gerard released it. A pic rested there. Frank nodded, then put his fingers in place. He began to play music that he had been working on in his free time (or what little time he was giving when his parents weren't hounding him). Gerard watched in awe as the living man began to play. He was amazing, and Gerard only wished he knew how amazing he actually was. Frank seemed to be so insecure about himself, Gerard could see that. He wanted to make Frank feel important. He also wanted to be less dead. He felt as though being dead kind of put a boundary between he and Frank. Yes, he was very disappointed in Frank not being Josh like he had thought, but Frank was even more perfect than he had hoped.

Gerard listened closely as Frank played his song. Once the boy came to the end of this song, he looked up at Gerard and smiled. "Well?" He said. Gerard blinked, then flashed a smile. He stepped next to Frank and laughed a bit. "It was amazing, Frankie! Oh my gosh!" Gerard gushed. Frankie smiled again and looked down. "Well it wasn't amazing, I know I can do better, I just gotta keep practicing." He said. Gerard shook his head and took Frank's arm. "Man, it's too bad you're alive, we could really use you in the band. We need a rhythmic guitarist." Gerard said. Frank bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah... it's too bad, huh?" He said. Gerard walked across the room and sat on a couch placed there. He patted the seat next to him, where Frank happily sat. Gerard smiled and glanced over at Mike and Mikey, who stood face to face, their bass guitars around their shoulders. Gerard scoffed, mumbling, "Another bass off." Frank watched as the two began playing random bass solos. He watched their fingers move up and down the strings, playing different chords quickly. He was still surprised to see how fast and agile Mikey was on his bass when that's the complete opposite any other time. It amused him to see the change.

After a while of watching this, Frank turned his attention back to Gerard. The dead man had his head leaned back on the couch, his eyes shut and his lips in a small smile. The pattern of his breathing told Frank that the older man was asleep. Frank smiled and sat up, staring at Gerard. As weird as it must have sounded in his head, but he really was attracted to Gerard. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it (even to himself), he really did love that man. Frank smiled wider, then laid his body closer to Gerard's, curling up close to him. He laid his head on the unbeating chest and closed his eyes. As he started to fall asleep, he could feel a pair of cold yet strong arms wrap around him. He snuggled closer and fell asleep.

 

Show Pony, Bob, Ray, Billie, and Tre snuck to where the lab was located. Show Pony eyed the lab cautiously, wondering if Dr. Death had gotten up yet or not. He turned back, seeing the group behind him. It had been a while since he had seen other people (dead or alive) other than Dr. Death. It was comforting to know that they didn't all turn evil after they die. "You guys ready?" He said, his voice shaking and cracking. The four nodded, and Ray walked up next to him. "It's gonna be okay, Show Pony, we're not going to let him hurt you." He said reassuringly. He smiled softly at the living man and Show Pony smiled back. He swallowed and turned back to the lab. "Okay, let's go." He said. The wind picked up then, causing Show Pony's hair to fall into his eyes. He shivered from the sudden cold, seeing that he was wearing very little. He wrapped his arms around himself and chewed his lower lip. He then felt something warm wrap around his shoulders. He looked at the jacket that had been placed around them. He looked up at the curly haired dead man, that comforting smile still on his face.

"We wouldn't want you dying of the flu." Ray said. Show Pony smiled and pulled the jacket around him tightly. "Let's go then..." The living man whispered. He began to walk closer and closer to the lab, until he was close enough to touch it. His heart was racing. He had never been more afraid to see Dr. Death before, it hurt him to feel that way toward his one friend. His one love. He could hardly believe that the man that had loved him for so many years could be okay with killing him. The thoughts of this bring tears to his eyes. He wipes the tears away quickly before turning to the others. "Okay, I'm going to go inside, wait five minutes, then come in quietly. Try not to attract attention to yourself. If he finds you, he will kill you. I don't care if you're already dead. He knows how to end you." He said, hating himself inside for saying such awful things about Dr. Death. Yeah, they were true, but he felt like he was betraying him by saying this. "No, Pony, Dr. Death is the one betraying you. You're not doing anything wrong." He thought to himself. He mentally fought with himself for a moment before glancing one more time at the group, and going in.

The lab seemed so much more ominous and terrifying than it used to. Sure, the place was creepy in general, but it seemed to him that the entire atmosphere of the place changed. Show Pony shivered, not from the temperature, but the feel of the place. It gave him the creeps, and it hurt him to feel that way. With his skates in hand, he carefully tip toed through the darkened hallways, searching for Dr. Death's private quarters. Once he found it, he peeked through a small crack in the door. Inside the office, Dr. Death sat in his wheelchair (somehow being able to get back into it). He was hunched over a table. Test tubes, beakers, chemicals everywhere. He was mumbling to himself and it seemed to be repetitive. Show Pony leaned closer to the door to hear what Dr. Death was saying. It was hushed and vague, but he could make out the words "I'll kill him... I'll kill that bastard. He abandoned me, and I'll kill him." Show Pony gasped quietly and felt his heart rate speed up again. Dr. Death was planning to kill him. Show Pony bit his lip hard and held back a quiet whimper. Unfortunately, biting his lip wasn't much help. A small whine escaped his lips. The live man hoped that the sound wasn't loud enough for Dr. Death to hear, but as soon as the sound escaped him, Dr. Death Defying snapped his head to the direction of the door.

Show Pony backed up quickly, accidentally dropping both his skates. They came crashing to the ground, a loud sound echoing the halls. Show Pony instantly gasped again, and started racing down the halls once more. He turned a corner and came running into something. He backed up and looked into Ray's eyes. "Are you okay? What's going on?" Ray asked. Show Pony looked back and then to Ray again. "No, you need to get out of here, all of you. Go. Now." He said, begging slightly. They all gave him confused looks. "Who's out there?!" A booming voice asked. Show Pony squeaked out of fear and squeezed his eyes shut. Ray put his hand on Show Pony's shoulder. The living man took a deep breath, then turned around and watched in fear as Dr. Death wheeled in. He looked directly at Show Pony, then at the others. "What are you doing back here?" Dr. Death asked, staring holes into Show Pony, who was shaking from fear. "I-I um... w-well......" He said, stuttering, losing track of any thought. Dr. Death glared at him and the rest. "And who are they?!" He barked, causing the one in tights to jump a bit from the volume.

Show Pony looked behind him at the four he grew so quickly to care about. At that, he remembered Frank, and remembered why he had to escape. He looked back at Dr. Death and said, "I'm here because I can't let you do this to Frank, and I wont let you do this to me. I thought you cared about me, but turns out, you only care about yourself. I'm not going to let you kill me because you're time ran out before you wanted it to. I'm getting both me and Frank back up to the surface, and there isn't a fucking thing you can do about it. You had your chance to gain my trust, and for a while, you had it. But I will never trust you again, not after this. You can't convince me that what you're planning is a good idea. I hate you Dr. Death Defying, and I will from now on." The words stung him inside, but he knew they had to be said. Dr. Death only laughed at this. "You think you can defeat me? You silly boy, you don't know what you're up against." He said, his lips twisting up into an evil smirk. Show Pony stood firm, his jaw clenching for a moment. "You don't scare me. You used to be intimidating, but now I know that you're not tough, you just try to act that way. You can't scare me away anymore, I'm fighting for myself now, Dr. Death, I'm done risking my life for you." He said, tears building up in his eyes from the self hate rising inside of him.

It was subtle, but the look in Dr. Death Defying's eyes seemed less intimidating and more scared. "Show Pony, what's happened to you? Don't you remember what we had together? We had something beautiful, don't throw that away, please, I can help you. If you do this for me, I can get a way to bring you back so we can be together again. Don't do this to me. Please, I love you." He said. Show Pony looked at Dr. Death with uncertainty. "I don't think I can believe what you say. You don't love me, you don't love anything." He said, his voice beginning to shake. "No, please, I do love you. You've got to believe me. I don't love anything but you. I'm sorry. I've messed up, I know it, but you can't just leave everything we had behind like this." Dr. Death said. Show Pony stared at him worry filling his eyes. What if Dr. Death was actually telling the truth? What if he meant it this time? Glancing once more at Dr. Death, Show Pony saw tears in his eyes. The living man gasped and took a step forward. At that, a hand clamped onto his shoulder from behind him. He turned his head to see Ray standing there. "Don't believe him. He's lying to you, I can feel it." He warned him. Show Pony jerked his shoulder away quickly. "You don't know him, Ray. You don't know him like I do." He said. Ray gave him one pleading look, his eyebrows tilted in worry. "Show Pony, please. I don't want you hurt." Show Pony locked eyes with Ray for a moment before saying, "Leave, I have this under control now. It's okay. Please go." Ray's eyes opened wide before feeling Billie Joe pulling him out of the lab.

Once they left, Show Pony turned back to Dr. Death Defying. "I'm so sorry I doubted you. Please forgive me." Show Pony said, Dr. Death nodded, smiling. "Come here." He said. Show Pony walked forward, then knelt down on one knee, wrapping his arms around Dr. Death. He buried his face in the crook of his neck and sighed at the feeling of Dr. Death's hand stroking his hair. "I know you never meant to get mad at me, you were just confused. But you didn't let me explain. Will you let me explain it now?" He asked. Show Pony lifted his head, kissed Dr. Death's cheek, and nodded. "Yes, explain away." He said, a smile on his face. Dr. Death's smile widened a bit as Show Pony stood up again. "Thank you. I was going to say that I'd find a way to bring you back up with me... but after this little stunt you pulled, I've changed my mind. You can't be trusted. I'm going to kill you... and it will hurt. I had to get you back somehow, and I know you're gullible. Stupid enough to believe faked tears." Dr. Death said. Show Pony's eyes widened as Dr. Death rose from his wheelchair, slowly limping toward the living boy. "You will never leave here again. Because you're mine!!!!'" Dr. Death shouted. Show Pony tried to scream, but Dr. Death swung something at his head and everything went black.


	6. Chaper Six

Show Pony opened his eyes slowly. He didn't know where he was, it was pitch black. He wasn't afraid, but he wasn't calm. He felt nothing. "Hello?" He called. He tried to get up, but he had been tied down. "Hello?" He called again. At that, the lights flashed on. Show Pony squeezed his eyes shut tightly at the sudden brightness. "Ah, you're awake," a voice said. Show Pony opened his eyes a bit, seeing Dr. Death Defying standing over him. Then it hit him. Dr. Death was standing over him. He opened his eyes fully, seeing Dr. Death, he looked different. He was no longer just skin and bone. He looked more alive. "What.... what have you done?" Show Pony asked, his voice no higher than a whisper.

Dr. Death chuckled lowly. "Isn't it obvious? Oh, you just cooperated with me so well, I almost feel bad. But back to business. Where is Frank?" He asked. Show Pony gasped when he realized his heart wasn't beating. "I-I wont tell you! You can't do this," he said defiantly. Dr. Death only laughed. Struggling against his restraints, Show Pony cried out, "I wont tell you!" Dr. Death growled and slammed his fist into Show Pony's face. "You will tell me! That is... if you ever want out of here." He threatened. Show Pony glared and shook his head. "I don't want out of here if it means keeping an innocent person alive," he said.

Dr. Death smiled evilly. "Okay, tell me where Frank is, and I'll let your other friend go," he offered calmly. Show Pony eyed him, confused. "What other friend?" He asked slowly. Dr. Death chuckled and walked to the closet. The younger man watched as the door opened and an unconscious Ray fell out. "It really is a shame that he was slower than the others," Dr. Death said. Show Pony gasped and tears filled his eyes. "Let him go!" He cried out. The other man smiled in pride. "Tell me where Frank Iero is... and I'll let both of you go, how's that?" He suggested. Show Pony shook his head again. "Oh? So you'd like to keep your friend here? I do know how to make the dead feel pain you know," Dr. Death said. Show Pony's eyes went wide at the thought of Ray being in any pain. "N-no... please don't..." he whispered.

Dr. Death smiled again as Ray lifted his head, opening his eyes. "Mmm-mmm.... what's happening?" Ray asked, his voice full of sleep and confusion. "Ray! Run, get out of here, now!" Show Pony shouted. Ray stared up at him. "Show Pony? What? What's going on? Where are we?" He said in a panic. Dr. Death took a step back, and Ray stood up. "Ray, calm down and go, go far away." Show Pony said, his voice wavering. Ray looked at Show Pony, then at the restraints. "Oh... oh my gosh, are you okay?" He asked, running to his side.

Show Pony glanced at Dr. Death, who just stood there, watching. "Please, do with me what you will, but please just let Ray go, he hasn't done anything wrong to you," he said. Dr. Death said nothing, only watched as Ray attempted to untie him, his dead fingers fumbling. "Dr. please let him go," Show Pony pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks. Ray managed to get one arm untied, yet Show Pony was confused. Why wasn't Dr. Death stopping him? It had to have been some form of a trap. "Ray... stop," Show Pony ordered. Ray quickly let go of the restraints and backed away. "Smart boy," Dr. Death said finally.

"Please, I'm asking you one more time. Will you let Ray go?" Show Pony asked desperately. He turned his head to look at Ray. "I'm so sorry I got you pulled into this," he whispered. Ray stared at him, then shook his head. "We're a team. I'm here to help you," he said, smiling warmly. Show Pony couldn't help but smile back. "Aw, isn't that sweet? You boys really need to stop, I'll almost feel bad for killing you, Show Pony," Dr. Death said. Ray's eyes widened. "You're... dead? B-but... you're crying!" He said. Show Pony nodded, then said, "I guess I haven't been dead that long.

Ray looked up and glared at Dr. Death. "You're really going to regret doing that!" He shouted, clenching his fists. "Oh, am I? Are you so sure? I haven't felt regret in a long time. I doubt that you'll make me feel it." He said, grinning widely. Ray snarled and ran forward, pinning Death against the wall. "I'll kill you twice over you sonofabitch! You've messed with the wrong corpse!" He shouted. Death laughed inwardly. "And exactly how are you going to kill me? See, I have my ways, Toro." He said. Ray squinted, loosening his grip. "What?"

Right then, Death pressed a button on a remote in his hand. Ray quickly let go, screaming out in pain. Show Pony screamed, as it still hurt him to watch his friend hurt. "Stop it! Make it stop! You're hurting him!" Show Pony screamed as Ray twitched, screamed, and writhed on the floor. "Oh you're not stupid, you know I wont," Death said. Show Pony watched helplessly as Ray called out, "Somebody make it stop! Please make it stop!!!" Show Pony would give anything to make it stop.... Anything.

"Okay! I'll tell you where Frank is, just stop hurting him!" Show Pony blurted. Death let go of the button and Ray fell limp. "You will?" Death asked, as if it was impossible. He approached the man tied down. "Y-yes, just let Ray go," he said. Death looked at Ray, then back. "Alright, he'll be set free, but you... You'll stay with me and take me to Frank personally," he told him. Show Pony swallowed, then nodded. "Alright... I will," He said shamefully. Death then untied Show Pony, disarming the trap that had been set. Show Pony stood up, then stumbled to Ray, taking his face in his hands. "Ray, wake up, you can go now," he whispered.

Ray opened his eyes and stared blankly up at him. "Th-that... was the first time I felt pain... in years. It hurts so bad," Ray mumbled. Show Pony wrapped his arms around Ray, and Ray to him. "I know it hurts, but you've gotta listen to me. Get out of here, don't look back, and when you get back, take everyone, and leave. I'm so sorry he did this to you," he whispered as quietly as he could. Ray shook his head. "What about you? I'm not leaving without you." He said. Show Pony smiled and kissed his head. "I'll be fine. I have to stay here, just go." He said softly.

Ray didn't leave right away, instead met his lips with Show Pony's, who instantly kissed back without a second thought. Show Pony deepened the kiss, running his hands through Ray's curly hair. Ray breaks the kiss and slowly stands up. "I know we've only just met, but I know for a fact that I love you," he said. If Show Pony were still alive, he would have been blushing madly. Instead, he just kissed Ray one more time, then whispered into his ear, "I love you too. Now go, and make sure that everyone is safe, no matter what." 

Ray made his promise, and within minutes was gone, out of sight. Show Pony turned and saw that Death had left the room. He had to make a plan. He couldn't really lead him to Frank, it was the one thing he'd never do. "Show Pony? Are you ready?" Death called. He entered the room again with a bag in his hands. Show Pony nodded tentatively. "Good, now I'm sorry it has to be this way, but it really is for the best," Death said falsely. He didn't really mean it, that part was obvious, he couldn't care less how it happened, as long as he got what he wanted. Show Pony nodded and they left, uncertain of what would happen next.

 

Meanwhile, Ray sprinted as fast as he could back to where everyone was. He had to get them far away and fast. Especially Frank. Once he finally made it, he burst in. Frank and Gerard lay asleep on the couch, actually a pretty adorable sight. Too bad he had to ruing it. "Gee, Frank! Wake up! We need to leave, now!" Ray shouted. Frank and Gerard's eyes opened suddenly and everyone turned to look at him. "Ray? You're okay!" Bob said, running to hug him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, but we need to leave. Dr. Death Defying is coming," He said. Frank stood up quickly. "What? No! How? Oh man, we gotta leave!" He panicked. Ray nodded with wide eyes. "Ya think?" He said.

Billie Joe looked around. "Wait, did Show Pony... n-not make it out?" He asked. Ray frowned, shaking his head. "No.. he died.... Dr. Death killed him, now he only needs Frank," He explained. Sorrow filled faced filled the room. Suddenly, a voice in the corner of the room shouted, "Well, lets not just stand here like idiots! If the evil guy is coming, let's go!" All eyes fell on Mike, who was already packing things up. Mutters of agreement broke out and they started to get ready to leave. Within moments, they had everything and everyone gathered up, even Pete and Patrick. "Okay, lets go," Ray said, worried about Show Pony, and if he'd ever see him again.

Gerard turned and looked at Frank. Fear and self-hate clashed into the living man's eyes. "I shouldn't have run away. If I had stayed with Jamia, then Show Pony would still be alive, this is my fault," Frank said. A pang of guilt raised up inside Gerard. "No, it's my fault Frankie. I shouldn't have brought you down here.... God, I'm so stupid!" He said, hating himself. Frank shook his head quickly. "Gerard, stop it, I don't like it when you blame yourself. Just don't." He said. Gerard smiled a little and took Frank's hand. "You're such a sweet kid, Frank, I'm glad I met you." He said.

Frank giggled and squeezed Gerard's ice cold hand. "I'm glad to have met you too, Gerard," He said. They stood close together, their fingers intertwined. Franks hand warmed Gerard's. Warmth was something Gerard hand't felt in a very long time, it felt good to him, and he wanted more of it. "Frank..." Gerard whispered. Frank looked at him with sparkling hazel eyes. "Yeah?" He asked. Gerard took no time in asking, "Do you think... that you and I could ever be together?" Frank blinked, searching for an answer. "O-oh, um, I don't know. I mean, I'm still expected to get married. But I do like you... a lot. I think that if I wasn't getting married... them more than likely... yes," he explained. Gerard nodded, thinking hard about that answer.

"You know... you don't have to marry here. You could always stay here with me. You said it yourself, you don't like women, and I'm not a girl," He said hopefully. Frank just stared at him, not saying anything. "Um.. I-I don't know, I'd still miss home a lot." He said finally. Gerard sighed, then nodded shyly. "Okay, I understand," he said. Frank squeezed Gerard's hand once more. "For now, Gee, it's you and me, no one else," he said. Gerard wanted to believe it, but Frank was still engaged, so it was just them, there was someone else too. "Frankie, somehow, I know it'll break my cold dead heart to see you leave me," He told him sadly. Frank opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Tre showing, "Come on, slowpokes! We're trying to get Frank away from the bad guy!" At that, Frank let go of Gerard's hand, trying to catch up with him. All Gerard cold feel at that moment was the warmth leaving his hand.


	7. Chapter Seven

Dr. Death Defying and Show Pony approached the garage that the others were previously. Show Pony stared at it nervously as Death looked around, finding nothing. He growled and grabbed Show Pony by the hair, pinning him against the wall. "Where are they?" He snapped. Show Pony winced and looked Death in the eye. "I don't know." He said. That was only halfway a lie. He did know that they left, but didn't know their location. Death groaned and smacked Show Pony's head against the brick wall. "Don't lie to me! I know that you're lying, where are they?!" He shouted. Show Pony tried to push Death away, but failed. "I... I don't know! Honestly!" He said. Death glared and put his hand on Show Pony's neck. "If you don't tell me the truth right now, I will make your friends suffer. And you know fully well that I will! Tell me," he warned.

"Hey, is there a problem here?" A voice from beside them said. The two of them looked over at a man standing there. He wore a long black trench coat, a top hat, and a blank mask. Dr. Death let go of Show Pony, who instantly stepped away from him. "That's better, now can't we get along a little better?" The man asked, in his voice, you could even hear the grin creeping up. Death shook his head lowly and approached the man. "You. Stay out of this. This is none of your business. Just turn around and walk away," He said. The man only sighed, putting his hand on Death's shoulder. "Y'know, you could be a lot happier if you'd just get a girlfriend or something," he said. Death glared at him while the man chuckled.

Death spun around and pushed Show Pony to the wall again. "I don't need you, boy, you're worthless to me. I can find Frank without you, and then you'll feel real foolish for letting me get the chance of getting hold of him. I'll torture him first, make him die slowly and painfully, and once I'm alive again, I will bring hell back to earth," he spat. At that, Death pushed Show Pony away and stormed in another direction. Show Pony watched him leave, and after a while, he turned back to the man. "Who are you?" He asked.

The man said nothing, only grabbed Show Pony's wrist, pulling him behind him. "We don't have too much time. He'll know that I'm up to something and he'll come back. We've gotta get to his lab." The man said. Show Pony stopped and pulled his wrist away. "Wait! I want answers. Who are you, and why do you need to get to his lab?" He asked. The man turned to him, grabbing his wrist again. "We need to save Frank. We need to figure out how to open a portal to the surface and get Frank home before Dr. Death finds him," he said. Show Pony followed behind him, silent now. Whoever he was knew about Frank and was trying to save him, he wasn't going to fight that.

 

Meanwhile, the others continued to walk, looking for a place to rest. They had found a hotel-like place, but couldn't because of something that Billie, Mike, and Tre had done not too long ago. So they kept going, and by that point, Frank was cold, tired, and extremely homesick. He wanted to go home, where everything was normal and no one was trying to kill him. Gerard was the first to notice that Frank was having a hard time keeping up with everyone else. "You okay, Frankie?" He asked, looking at him with concern. Frank nodded, wrapping his arms around himself. "I'm fine... just kinda cold." He said. Gerard grimaced and took his jacket off. "I know this probably wont help much, it's full of holes, but here." He said, wrapping the jacket around Frank's shoulders. Frank smiled and looked at his feet. "Thanks, Gerard." He whispered.

Soon after, Billie Joe yelled out to the rest of the group that he found a place to stay. Going in, Gerard instantly regretted it. "Gerard? Mikey? Oh my gosh!" Someone said. Gerard braced himself as a woman threw her arms around him. "Hi, Mom, how are ya?" He asked. He looked over his mother's shoulder and glared at Billie, who was now laughing at him silently. Gerard knew why he chose here of all places. He knew that it was revenge for bringing Billie to go see his own parents. But bringing Billie to his family wasn't meant to be a bad thing, it was meant as a reuniting thing with him and his dad. But bringing Gerard to his mother... that was uncalled for. See, Donna Way is a little bit of what you'd call... a clingy mother. She thinks, even after death, that her kids need to be protected from everything.

From there, Donna agreed to let them stay the night, and Gerard brought Frank to an empty room. "Do you... uh... do you wanna room with me tonight?" He asked. Frank smiled, feeling a blush creep to his face. "Sure, why not?" He said. Gerard grinned and laid on the floor. "You can have the bed," He told him. Frank looked from the bed to the floor, then shook his head. "No, get up, you're sharing the bed with me." He told him. Gerard slowly rose to his feet, looking around. "Uh... okay." He said, sitting on the bed.

The two men sat there, looking around uncomfortably. "So this is where your mom lives?" Frank said, trying to start a form of conversation. Gerard nodded, looking at the carpet. "Yeah, she keeps telling me I need to come over more, but when I do, I'm smothered." He explained. Frank smiled and nodded in agreement. "My mom's the same way. Whenever I seem like I'm not myself, I can't go anywhere without her. She's very over-protective. But I guess I'm glad for it though. I'd kind of be homeless if not for her." He said. Gerard smiled, then stared at Frank. 

"Frank, when you go home, will you miss me?" He asked. Frank stared at him with wide eyes. "Y-yeah, of course I'll miss you. You're a really great guy, I'm kinda upset that I wasn't born sooner so that we might have had a life together." He said. Gerard bit his lip, keeping his stare. It hurt a bit to hear Frank say "might have", meaning it would never happen. Still, Gerard wanted to take any opportunity to change Frank's mind, that maybe he'd stay. He leaned forward slowly, meeting his lips to Frank's. Frank gasped slightly, then closed his eyes, relaxing into the kiss. He shifted, adjusting himself a bit to make the kiss less awkward. Gerard moved his hands to Frank's hips, pulling him closer. Frank trailed his arms to Gerard's shoulders, wrapping around him. 

Gerard pulled Frank onto his lap and laid back on the bed, letting Frank run his hand through his hair. Slowly, but surely, Frank parted his lips, allowing Gerard's tongue to slip in and explore the insides of his mouth. Frank moaned softly, holding Gerard closer to him. Though this isn't how he expected his first kiss to be like (unexpected, with a guy who's been dead for almost fifty years, in that person's dead mother's house), but it was nice, it was felt like how he wanted it to. The sparks, the sudden quickening of your heart, the feeling of "this is exactly how I want to spend the rest of my life, right here in his arms." And that's when it hit him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life, and beyond that, in Gerard Way's arms.

Frank pulled back slowly, staring into Gerard's eyes. He smiled at him and rubbed his nose against Gerard's softly, making the red haired man giggle. He felt like he was on air, but at the same time, he felt his heart ache, knowing that no matter how badly he wanted it, he had responsibilities at home, a marriage to uphold, the respect of his parents, the rest of his life ahead of him. He knew he couldn't give that up, not even if he fell in love. His parents gave up a lot for him, he couldn't possibly turn around and leave them behind so suddenly. Gerard noticed the look in Frank's eyes and frowned. "Honey, what's wrong?" He asked. Frank forced a smile to his face and shook his head. "Nothing, I'm fine, I'm just tired," he lied. At that, he laid his head on Gerard's chest and turned out the lights, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Frank opened his eyes to see Gerard sitting up, his back turned to him. Frank smiled and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Good morning, Gee!" He said happily. Gerard shrugged, staring at the floor. "Are you sure it's all that good?" He muttered. Frank frowned and released Gerard. "What's wrong?" He asked. Gerard shook his head. "Nothing it's just... I can't stop thinking about when you leave me, Frank. I don't want you to go," he explained. Frank grabbed Gerard's hand, squeezing it warmly. "I know you don't, but for now, I'm here." He said.

Gerard, finally looking at him, replied with, "Yeah, but what's that gonna do? You're still gonna go." Frank thought about it for a minute, then smirked. "Who knows when I'll be able to go home?" He said. Gerard raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?" He asked. His grin widening, Frank leaned up to Gerard, placing a small kiss on his neck. "Meaning... we have all the time in the world right now. And right now, I want you," he whispered. Gerard blinked, taking it in. "W-want me?" He asked. Frank nodded, that shot himself forward, greedily kissing Gerard.

Gerard gasped, falling aback on the bed. He tried to keep up, but Frank was fast. Within seconds, Gerard's jacket was on the ground, and Frank was sucking on a sensitive spot on Gerard's neck. "Frankie... are you sure about this?" He asked. Frank ddin't reply, not with words, not right away, instead, he began to undo Gerard's belt. Frank unattached his mouth, facing Gerard and said, "Of course I want this, don't you? I-I don't want my first time to be with a woman, I want it to be you, the one that I really love."

Gerard didn't think about it, he really didn't have to. He knew he wanted it, he wanted it bad. Instinctively, Gerard spun, flipping them over so that he was straddling Frank. "One thing you should know about me... I never take bottom," he said in a low voice. Frank smiled and Gerard darted forward, capturing Frank's lips with his own. Gerard practically tore Frank's shirt off, seeing that he could hardly control himself anymore. Frank and Gerard kissed passionately, tearing off each other's clothes as fast as they could. Gerard's mouth slid to Frank's chest, sucking on his left nipple, while tweaking the right. 

Frank gasped and tugged Gerard's hair. "Ah! Gee, stop t-teasing! J-just do it!" He cried. Gerard chuckled and bit down on Frank's skin. "Remember Frankie, we have all the time in the world... I don't want to rush anything," he says seductively. Frank whimpered and arched his back. "B-but Gee! I-I need you now!" He whined. Gerard laughed a bit, reached his hand down, and finally gripped Frank's length, making the smaller man groan. "Someone needs to learn how to be more patient," he said playfully, stroking Frank's length with his thumb, slightly brushing against the tip, making Frank squirm. "Gerard please!!!" He cried.

Gerard smiled, then stuck out his lower lip. "Awh, you never let me have any fun, do you?" He pouted. Frank couldn't respond, not when Gerard was pumping him like that. Frank wriggled around, trying to get Gerard to hurry up. "Dammit, Gerard, come on!" He snapped. Gerard glanced up and smiled. "Alright, baby I'm going," he said. He kissed Frank's lips lovingly. He flipped Frank over so that his face was pressed into the pillow. Slowly, but surely, Gerard scissored and stretched Frank's ass, preparing it for something much larger than just a few fingers.

Frank moaned, rocking back into Gerard's fingers. Once Gerard took them out, Frank hissed from the loss. Gerard leaned forward, his lips brushing against Frank's ear. "Are you ready?" He asked hotly. Frank nodded eagerly, sweat already forming on his brow. Both men were hard, but how Gerard had gotten hard, even he couldn't explain. Gerard backed up aiming his dick at Frank's waiting hole. Without any further thought, Gerard slowly eased his member inside. Frank gasped then let out a breathy moan. "Oh... G-god.... G-Gee!" He groaned.

It took a while, but Frank got used to having a dick shoved up his ass. "Okay... go.." He mumbled. With that being said, Gerard started carefully sliding in and out of him. With time, Gerard picked up speed. Frank moaned loudly. "Ah-Ah! Gerard... h-harder!" He said loudly. Gerard followed orders, thrusting forward, grunting with each stroke. As he was bucking his hips, he gripped Frank's length, pumping it. He stuck to the same rhythm for a while, listening to Frank's groans and whines. Finally, Frank whimpered oddly. "Uh...... G-Gerard, I'm gonna cum..."

After a few more strokes, Frank released his load, coming all over the sheets, Gerard came inside of Frank not too long after. He pulled himself from Frank, collapsing beside him. It might not have been the longest time having sex for Gerard, but it was the best, because it was with Frank. The two lay there catching their breath. Gerard smiled wide and turned to Frank. "You were loud," he said. Frank laughed tiredly and said, "You were too.." Frank reached his hand out and laced his fingers with Gerard's. They leaned in together and kissed slowly and sweetly, a lot more innocent than what had just happened. During their kiss, a knock on the door sounded, and Gerard's mother called out, "I am not cleaning up whatever mess you two just made in there, Gerard Arthur Way." The boys giggled, then looked at each other. "I love you Frankie," Gerard whispered. Frank hummed and smiled, saying, "I love you too Gee."


	9. Chapter Nine

Show Pony followed the disguised man, still curious as to who he was. The man was telling him about how he knew about Frank and their situation. "I pay attention to things. I'm alone in this place, so I have nothing better to do than to watch others. And I really do wish that I was alive to been able to have known My Chemical Romance. They're a great band, good people. But when I saw that Gerard had a live person with him I was just so interested. No one has had the balls to bring a living person down here before. Y'know, besides Dr. Death bringing you down here," he explained. Show Pony nodded, shuddering in remembering Death. He tried to forget, and for a while, he had. But then this man just had to bring it back up again.  
As they walked, Show Pony spent a lot of time studying this man, trying desperately to figure out if he knew them at all. Before Dr. Death became obsessed with hiding him, Show Pony was very social, getting along with people and making friends. He knew a lot of people, perhaps he knew this person too. But he didn't recognize anything about him. If only he would take off the mask and show him who he is. "Is it okay if I ask you why you're wearing the mask?" He asked quietly. The man turned to him and tilted his head to the side. "I almost always wear it. I don't like my face, I think it's a nuisance and I hate it. I wear it so that people don't have to look at it anymore," the man explained. That whole reason just made Show Pony upset. Low self-esteem always brought him down, even if it wasn't him feeling it. "Y'know, I don't think anyone looks so bad that they have to hide their face." Show Pony said.  
He could hear the man laugh a little bit as he shook his head. "No, I think that my face is the worst thing that's ever happened. But hey, at least we know that God has a sense of humor, creating this face and all," the man says. Show Pony sighs and steps in front of the man. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I can assure you that your face is perfectly fine. Can I see it?" He asked. The man stopped and took a few steps back. "I... I don't know. I haven't shown my face to anyone in a long time. It's been years. I've only ever taken off my mask when I'm alone and sick of looking through little holes. I just don't think I can show you," he says, backing away even more. Show Pony frowns and nods. "I understand. I'm sorry," he said.   
Show Pony moved out of the man’s way, now walking beside him. “So… when we get to the lab, what are we going to do?” He asked. The man shrugged. “I don’t really know. I think you should know more about it than me, you’ve been there before,” he said. Show Pony gaped at him and shook his head. “You’re pushing our luck on an assumption that I know what to do?!” He exclaimed. The man nodded. “Like I said, you’ve been in that lab before, you know what he does. I’m just a loser who stalks people for fun,” he said. Show Pony sighed and started to feel his head begin to ache. “Alright, I know that he has a way to reverse what he did so that Frank can go home again, but I don’t know what it is exactly nor where it would be. So I guess we have no choice but going in on an assumption,” he said, defeated.  
He had known this man for less than an hour and already, Show Pony knew this man was reckless. “So when we get there, what do you suspect we do if Dr. Death gets back?” Show Pony asked. The man let out a sudden laugh. “Hell if I know! I don’t ‘plan,’ I just do things,” he replied. Show Pony stopped there. “Are you serious?! Do you realize that this man knows of ways to annihilate us completely?! I have seen him cause pain to a man who has been dead for a pretty long time with my own eyes! He will destroy us and he wouldn’t care. If he catches us, it’s over for us. We can’t just go in there without a plan,” he said. The man laughs again and faces Show Pony. “You act as if I care if I’m destroyed. I couldn’t give a shit if he finds me. I’ve got nothing going for me. I have no purpose. If I don’t make it out, it wouldn’t be the first time.”  
They walked together in silence for what felt like forever. Clearly, this man wasn’t one to be too caring. Show Pony looked around nervously, the silence getting to him. “Look, I’m sorry I was yelling. I just… I’m just the type of person who plans out what they’re about to do… I’m not used to just winging it,” he said. The man nodded and grunted, but said nothing. Apparently he wasn’t one for talking either. Show Pony knew that this man was different, but that was obvious. He wanted to know what it was that really set him apart from everyone else.  
Eventually, they reached the lab. Show Pony stared up at the building remembering all of the things that happened in there, both good and bad. The man turns to him, stepping closer. “Okay, so we’ll plan a little bit. What do we do?” He asked. Show Pony glanced at him, then back at the building. “Um… okay, I got it. I think that what we’re looking for is some kind of ritual, so a book maybe. I want to say that it would be in the library, but he’s smarter than to do that. So it’s more than likely in some other room. He always keeps his bedroom door locked, so it could be in there. But it might also be in the laboratory itself. I think we should split up and save time. I’ll check the bedroom, you check the lab. It’s located in the basement, you wouldn’t miss it. Sound good?” Show Pony said.  
The man said nothing for a moment and for a while Show Pony thought it was because he didn’t like the plan. “Wow, you really know how to plan under pressure. Yeah, that works,” the man said. Show Pony sighed in relief. Together, they entered the building. “Well, the bedroom is just down the hall here, you come get me if you need me,” Show Pony whispered, being cautious. The man nodded and quietly walked away. Carefully, Show Pony headed to Dr. Death’s bedroom, finding it locked as he suspected. He knelt down and pulled a paperclip out of his pocket. He found it on the ground on the walk there and expected he’d need it later. He straightened the clip out and as quietly as he could, he put the paperclip in the lock, jiggling it around. He didn’t know what he’d expect to see in there. Dr. Death could potentially be in there. He had always kept Show Pony out of that room before. Finally, he heard a ‘click’ in the lock and he slowly pushed the door open.  
He rose to his feet and peeked inside. The room looked pretty standard to him, almost dull. There was a bed with a blanket and three pillows, a dresser with photographs on it, and a closet. Show Pony went to the dresser and picked up one of the pictures. It was an old photo of him. He was maybe ten years old then and had a huge smile spread across his face. Dr. Death was around thirty or so at the time and went by the name of “Dennis” then. He was like a father to him. Show Pony’s real parents disappeared one day and Dr. Death took him in. Despite how hellish Dr. Death was to him recently, he was nice to him in life.  
Show Pony remembered the day that that picture was taken. It was when he was finally accepted onto a team, the baseball team. He wasn’t a huge fanatic about baseball, but he was happy to just be accepted into something. Though he had only been on the team for a short time, it was one of the greatest times of his life. Dr. Death took that picture so that they could both look back on the day that he was accepted. Show Pony gave a teary smile to the picture and set it back down. Memories were always hard for him, they reminded him of the life he had on the surface. It was especially hard to remember the life he had to give up. He could have gone very far if only he stayed there. But Dr. Death said he needed him, but clearly it was for his own selfish reasons.  
He died for a lost cause, something he never thought he’d do. He always thought that his life would be that “white-picket-fence” kind of life. He’d be married, he’d have a kid or two and a job he didn’t like nor dislike. Then he’d grow old and spend his free time sitting on a park bench with a long time friend, feeding pigeons. Finally, he’d die calmly in his sleep and it would be over. That’s what he wanted; he wanted it more than anything. Instead, he was forced to go down to the underground before his time with a man who was planning on killing him. He threw his life away, gave it up recklessly so that a man could unfairly and selfishly take his life back. He was angry with Dr. Death for what he did. More of a reason to protect Frank, he needed to keep Frank from dying that way.  
Show Pony walked to the closet and flung it open. A few boxes were inside. He took the boxes out and opened them up. Only clothes and pictures were inside all of them. He put the boxes and began rummaging through the drawers. “Show Pony?” A voice says. He jumped up, looking at the doorway. He sighed in relief at the sight of a blank mask, despite how creepy it looked. “Oh, hi, what’s up?” He asked. The man walked inside, carrying multiple books. “So I found these in the lab, is that okay?” He asked. Show Pony nodded and smiled. “Yeah, that’s perfect. I’ve got one here, should we check them out now or later?” He asked. The man shrugged and leaned against the wall. “I say later, it’s actually getting pretty late, he might be coming home soon. I think we should go,” he said.  
They left the building with thankfully no sign of Dr. Death. “So where do we go from here?” Show Pony asked. The man turned to him. “I can take you to my place, you can rest and we can work on it more tomorrow,” he replied. They stayed with that and the man led the way. “Do you want to at least tell me your name?” Show Pony asked. The man shook his head. “Nope, names are just labels and I don’t like labels. They’re kind of what killed me… sort of,” he said. So the man had no name, no face, and no purpose? It didn’t make much sense to Show Pony, but he knew he’d get nowhere by asking questions, so he needed to figure it out on his own.  
Later, they finally got to a small house. “Well, this is it. It ain’t much, but it’s a roof,” the man said. Show Pony found it hard to believe that it was actually occupied at all. There was almost nothing there. The walls were bare, the counters and tables were empty, nothing but a couple of pieces of furniture were inside. “There’s a bed down the hall, you can used that. I’ll sleep on the couch,” the man told him. Show Pony spun around quickly. “No! I’ll sleep on the couch, it’s your bed anyway,” he said quickly. The man shook his head. “I sleep on the couch most of the time anyway. I don’t have much use for the bed. You use it.”  
Show Pony agreed tentatively and set the books on the table. “W-well… good night then,” he said quietly. The man replied with a muffled “mm-hmm,” before sitting on the couch. Show Pony walked slowly down the hall and into the only other room in there. The bed was small, but big enough. It was a long day, incredibly stressful and he was just glad to be able to finally lie down. He leaned into the bed and instantly felt his back unwind. He let out a slow sigh and closed his eyes. He was exhausted, completely worn out. As soon as he relaxed into the bed, he was out like a light.  
The man didn’t sleep, he hasn’t slept for a long time. He sat on the couch with the books in front of him. He decided he might as well do something useful. He opened a book, flipping through page after page. He sighed and looked at the words, sort of reading them, not much actually coming to him. He closed the book and paced around the room. Why did he even bother? Frank wasn’t important to him; he could easily leave this in the past. He could put it all on Show Pony and go on with whatever he wanted to do. So why didn’t he? Surely he didn’t actually care about this situation. Frank was not his problem. The man let out a large sigh and threw his hat to the ground, letting his rough, unmanaged hair fall around him. He was sick of hiding, he was sick of pretending that nothing mattered him to him. Truth be told, he cared a lot about Frank and what was happening to him. He cared about helping him. He cared about sending him home.  
The man grabbed his mask, slowly pulling it off. Fresher air felt good to his skin, as it always does when he takes the mask off. Another thing he loves about not wearing the mask: full vision. He hated looking through holes, they blocked too much from him. The man looked around the room, stopping as he caught sight of his reflection in the window. He walked toward it, standing right at it. He stared at himself, completely in wonder. He hadn’t looked at his face in years. Bright blue eyes stared back into his own. “God, I’m so ugly,” he whispered to himself. He never liked how he looked. He always thought he was hideous and assumed that that was what everyone else thought of him too.  
“Kurt Cobain… that’s who you are,” a voice said. The man spun around with wide eyes. There, Show Pony stood with a small smile on his face. He sighed, folding his arms over his chest. “Okay, yeah, that’s who I am. I’m that loser who couldn’t keep himself alive. I hate to say that yes, I’m Kurt Cobain,” he said, reaching for his mask to hide himself from Show Pony. But Show Pony grabbed the mask before Kurt could. “Why are you hiding yourself?” Show Pony asked, Kurt growled and said, “Because I didn’t know it wouldn’t end! I thought that if I blew my brains out, I’d be free from myself and people in general. I didn’t know that I’d just be shoved down here. Now give me the damn mask back!”  
Show Pony looked at the mask, then back at Kurt. “No, I have questions and you’re going to answer them,” he said. Kurt curled up his fists and sat on the couch. “Fine, just get it over with,” he grumbled. Show Pony sat next to him. “So, I thought that suicide by a bullet to the head would leave you… y’know, brain-dead, why aren’t you like that?” He started. Kurt sighed and sat back. “You don’t stay that way forever. I’ve been dead for a long time, a very long time. I got better. I noticed that Mikey Way did the same thing. He’ll be okay, he just needs to heal. I healed by remembering, maybe it’s the same for him,” he explained. Show Pony nodded, thinking about that zombie-like bassist.  
Kurt was not ready for anyone to know who he was, Show Pony caught him off guard. He wanted to hide himself for the rest of time, though he knew the chances of that were slim. He just didn’t expect it to end so soon. Show Pony showered him with questions until daytime returned. “Oh, and one more thing. Are you glad that you killed yourself? I mean, do you regret doing it or what?” He asked. Kurt snatched the mask from him, putting it over his face. He turned to Show Pony and said, “Yes I regret it. I left my wife and daughter behind without so much as an ‘I love you.’ I left my bandmates, my best friends behind. I hurt a lot of people in the end for no reason at all. Look where it got me.” He turned back around picking up a book. “Let’s just get this done and get Frank home,” Kurt said.

Frank lay curled up with Gerard on the bed, his face flushed from their previous activity. “Do you want to go downstairs?” Gerard asked. Frank shrugged, his face buried in Gerard’s unbeating chest. “I guess so,” he said, his voice calm and quiet. They sat up, gathering their carelessly thrown clothes from the ground. They got dressed again, only interrupted by a couple of small kisses. “Frankie, you’re gorgeous…” Gerard said softly. Frank giggled and shook his head. “Stop it Gee,” He said. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist, pulling him close. “I won’t stop, love. I’ll never stop telling you the truth,” he whispered into Frank’s ear. Frank blushed furiously and bit his lip. He would never know how he was so lucky to have met a man as perfect as Gerard, despite if he was alive or not.  
They walked down the stairs together hand in hand. “Well good morning boys, did you sleep well or just have fun?” Gerard’s mother joked. Gerard rolled his eyes and sat at the kitchen table. “God, shut up mom!” Gerard whined. His mother laughed and turned to Frank. “I’m only joking, I love teasing Gerard, she said. Frank nodded slowly, sitting by Gerard. “Where is everyone?” Gerard asked. His mother stopped to think. “Um… Mikey and Bob are on a walk, Pete and Patrick went home, oh and Billie Joe literally dragged Mike and Tre out the door the moment he found out that his dad lives just down the block,” she said. Gerard nodded and set his head on the counter. “Mooooommm, I want coffee!” He whined. Frank smiled and pet Gerard’s hair. “You guys actually drink coffee down here?” He asked.  
“We do, but it’s not like we need it. And it’s not as good as Starbucks, but it’s coffee just the same,” Gerard said. Frank thought for a moment, and then asked, “How do you get it? Does anything actually grow down here?” Gerard giggled and kissed Frank’s cheek. “Yes you dork! It’s pretty much the same as it is on the surface, I mean we could even have children, but of course, they’re born dead. The kids born here age like normal, but stop physically growing when they hit their thirties or something. And a bonus to that, no one really dies here. Things are kinda similar between the two worlds,” Gerard explained. Frank nodded as it all sank in. “Alright then,” he said.  
Gerard’s mom set two mugs of coffee on the table. “I made some for you too Frank, if you want,” she said. Gerard reached forward and grabbed his drink. “Gerard, remember your manners. I don’t want to see you chugging your coffee down,” his mother warned. Gerard rolled his eyes and overdramatically sipped at his coffee. “Happy?” He retorted. As the mother and son bickered with each other, Frank held the mug in his hands. He brought the cup to his lips and took a drink. Gerard was right, it wasn’t Starbucks, but it was good enough. Frank set the cup down and looked at the dispute. It reminded him of how his mother would constantly nitpick at every little thing. To be honest, he almost missed it. Almost.  
“Well I just think that if I want to be a good person to Frank, I’m going to be myself. And that includes how I drink my coffee!” Gerard said in a sassy tone. Frank grinned and grabbed Gerard’s hand. The both of them stopped and looked at him. “Please don’t argue, it’s okay,” Frank said. Gerard smiled at him and nodded. “You’re right, I’m sorry hon,” he replied. Frank leaned in and kissed Gerard softly. “You guys are adorable,” Gerard’s mother said, leaving the room then after. Frank rested his forehead on Gerard’s. “I like your mom. She’s nice,” he said. Gerard chuckled and stroked Frank’s hand with this thumb. “She’s very nice, a little overbearing at times, but nice,” Gerard agreed.  
“I just think it’s cool how she accepts that both of her sons are gay. My parents could never accept that in me. They aren’t accepting at all. They can’t even accept the fact that I want to be a guitarist,” Frank said. Gerard pulled away and frowned. “Frank, they sound awful, why do you want to go back to them?” He asked. Frank shrugged and leaned back. “Well… I have responsibilities up there. I need to marry Jamia to make them proud of me for once in my life,” he explained. Gerard raised an eyebrow. “For once?” He asked. Frank nodded. “For once. Nothing I do can impress them. When I got straight A’s, they didn’t care. But when I got first place in a band competition, they were actually mad at me because I wasn’t paying attention to my grades. There’s just no pleasing them,” he said.  
Saying that basically summed up his whole life. If he did what his parents wanted and did it far beyond their standards, they simply didn’t care, but when he was doing what he loved and to the best of his abilities, they were mad for not obeying them. Nothing worked for him, it was all a mess. So he thought that if he married Jamia, then they’d finally be proud of him. No matter what Frank actually wanted, he had to marry Jamia. Staying with Gerard just wasn’t an option. He’d disappoint his parents another time. All Frank has ever wanted to do was have his parents approve of something he’s done. That’s all he’s wanted for a long time. But then suddenly this beautiful man came along and literally swept him off his feet. Frank fell for Gerard and he fell hard. Falling for him made it so much more difficult to do what he was supposed to do, made it harder to have his parents be proud of him.   
“Frankie, I didn’t know, I’m so sorry. Sweetheart I promise, I’ll get you home,” Gerard said quietly. Frank stared at Gerard, tears filling his eyes. He was just so amazed with how sweet Gerard was. No one in his life had ever put his needs before their own. Gerard was giving up the idea of Frank staying with him so that he could go home and seep the approval of his parents. Gerard reached forward and cupped Frank’s cheek, rubbing away the tears with his thumb. Frank leaned into the touch and squeezed his eyes shut. “I just don’t want to leave you Gerard. I… I-I love you,” he said. Gerard smiled and pressed a kiss to Frank’s lips. “I love you too baby, I always will. You just do whatever you feel is right and I’ll be there to support whatever decision you make,” Gerard said. At that, Frank let out a small sob and hugged Gerard tight. He has finally found someone who cared about him more than anything.  
They sat like that for a moment or two, kissing each other and basking in the love they shared for each other. But the moment came to as top when the front door flung open and Bob ran inside. “Has Mikey come home?!” He asked in a panic. Gerard pulled back and rose slowly. “No… wasn’t he with you?” He said. Bob stared with wide eyes, nodding frantically. “Yes, but I had left him alone for a minute and when I came back, he was gone! Gerard, what do I do?! He can’t be alone like this! I’m scared,” he said. Gerard whimpered and ran a hand through his hair. All Frank could think about is what would happen to Mikey if Dr. Death Defying got his hands on him. Just the thought made him sick. Finally, Gerard stopped and said, “Let’s round up the others. We’ve got to find my brother.” And suddenly, there were bigger problems than sending Frank home.


End file.
